Nicholas Fury (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly black) | UnusualFeatures = Eye patch over left eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 2 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 51 | HistoryText = Nick Fury is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. When Loki attacked the Raft and released many of the supervillains there, Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. where unable to help since the Helicarrier was attacked by villains as well. They only made it to the Raft after Loki and his henchmen had recalled the villains to their DISKs, which were then accidently scattered across the world. Fury realized Akira and Hikaru had been given a Biocode, and took both boys into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody to have them analyzed. To make sure S.H.I.E.L.D. would not oppose his plans, Loki, in his human guise of Senator Robert, had S.H.I.E.L.D. put on inactive status and Nick Fury removed from his position as director. Fury remained in captivity untill Loki was defeated at his Ice Palace and disappeared into a dimensional tear. With Senator Robert thus also gone, all of his decisions were overturned and Nick Fury was released. After his release, Nick Fury, and by extend S.H.I.E.L.D., began to more closely work together with the Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D. alerted the Avengers to the arrival of the spacepod containing Groot and Rocket Raccoon. Nick Fury also had S.H.I.E.L.D. assist the Avengers in taking down the 5 bases from which Red Skull intended to destroy the world. Fury again asked for the Avengers help when the world was threatened by the rogue robot Ultron. When Fury was ordered by the World Security Council to have former Avengers-member Hank Pym arrested because he build Ultron, Fury refused and instead had Black Widow dig up some dirt on the council members so he could blackmail them into letting him handle the situation as he saw fit. Fury also made Pym realize that what happened to him in the past (namely that he could no longer safely use his powers and thus no longer be an Avenger) didn't make him useless, and he could still be a hero by stopping Ultron. This allowed Pym to come up with a computer virus to take out all of Ultron's bodies. After the Avengers managed to rescue Professor Akatsuki from Dormammu's influence, he build a new Biocode Installer and gave Fury a complete biocode. Fury used this new power to release all captured heroes from their DISks. When Dormammu demanded the Avengers' souls as a sacrifice, and the World Security Council was actually about to give in to this demand, Fury once more rebelled against his superiors and ordered the Avengers to be released. He coordinated the final battles against both Dormammu (who was succesfully defeated) and Loki when the latter stole Dormammu's powers. Fury was present when Loki was finally D-secured. He helped D-secure Loki's final army of Mindless Ones. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Nick Fury of Earth-1610. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Nick Fury of Earth-1610. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Biocode: Fury eventually receives a Biocode, allowing him to release heroes and villains from their DISKs. Unlike the biocodes of the Avengers' partners or the Celebrity Five, Fury's biocode is not bound to one specific type of DISK but can be used on any type. | Transportation = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Weapons = Various S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons | Notes = * This incarnation of Nick Fury is modeled after his incarnation from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which in turn was based on Fury's Ultimate Universe version. This is in line with what has pretty much become the norm for animated adaptions of the character since the start of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fury Family